


51. Troubling Thoughts

by djchika



Series: Drumming Song [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris + sleep groping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	51. Troubling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 29, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The heavy weight of a hand sliding down his stomach and slipping into the waistband of his jeans was what woke him up. Darren moaned as the hand slipped lower, palming him through his boxers, his hips thrusting upward towards the welcome heat.

It took a moment before he realized where he was and whose hand had found its way into his underwear and was now stroking the length of his cock.

He was ashamed to admit that it took another moment before he forced himself to grab Chris’ hand and gently extract it from his jeans.

Darren turned to face Chris, the light from the window illuminating his sleeping face. Chris eyebrows were furrowed, lips turned down in a frown, clearly unhappy that his wandering hand had been caught.

“Are you trying to kill me with sexual frustration, Colfer?” Darren whispered.

Chris didn’t answer, but his subconscious seemed to have exactly that in mind. The hand that wasn’t trapped in Darren’s gripped his bicep and Chris fucking whimpered as he pulled Darren close, the wet heat of his mouth planting needy kisses on Darren’s collarbone.

It took all of Darren’s willpower to pull himself away and off the bed, rushing to the bathroom and locking himself inside.

Darren groaned and cursed his fucking inner Jiminy Cricket. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Chris. It didn’t matter if his dick was straining against his jeans, begging him to go back to the other room.

He thumped his head on the bathroom door once then raised his head to do it again. He should have been afraid that the noise would wake up the other occupants of the house, but he didn’t care at that moment because life wasn’t fair and Chris was going to be the death of him.

Darren palmed his cock through his jeans and muffled a moan against the door. He considered how much of a dick move it would be to jack off while Chris in the other room.

_Fuck it._

He slid his hand down the front of his pants and popped his jeans open. Darren turned and pressed his back against the door. He pushed his pants and his boxers down and pulled off his shirt, refusing to acknowledge how fucking weird it was that he was doing this in Chris’ bathroom.

Darren let his hand move down his stomach and he bit his lip as he felt the hard solid length of his cock beneath his palm. The slide of his palm was rough and dry but the memory of Chris’ hand on him, touching him in the same way, was enough to spur him on.

Darren’s strokes grew faster. Jolts of pleasure licked up his spine as his hips moved with his hand, breath shuddering with each thrust.

Blindly, Darren’s other hand groped for purchase and he accidentally toppled over one of the bottles on the shelf. The bottle’s contents exploded on the floor and Darren panicked for a second before the smell hit him, his hand reflexively clenching around his cock.

The scent of Chris’ shampoo invaded his senses and Darren’s mind filled with thoughts of his hands buried in Chris’ hair, tugging and pulling as the wet, silky heat of Chris’ mouth drove Darren closer and closer to the edge.

He groaned low in his throat as he imagined it was Chris’ long fingers wrapped around his, stroking him as his mouth teased the tip of Darren’s cock, tongue swirling around the head over and over again.

He kept the pace, long and slow, wanting to draw out the pleasure. He knew he didn’t have the luxury of time, but Chris’ scent pervaded the room and there was nothing short of the apocalypse (or God, forbid, Chris waking up) that could stop him.

A low whimper escaped him as his mind replayed images of Chris from the party. Chris writhing as he danced, loose and free like he had never seen him before. His eyes glancing over at Darren again and again, a dark gleam to them, full of promise and desire. Darren hadn’t wanted to acknowledge the looks, not when both of them were under the influence of pot and alcohol but he couldn’t deny that it started a burn low in his belly that he wanted to explore at another time.

His mind replayed the feeling of Chris’ lips on his, of soft and hard and wet and heat. The flirtatious energy that they shared building into a slow, creeping heat that threatened to overwhelm Darren.

It was Chris’ hand in his shirt that had almost undone him. The kiss he could handle, but having Chris hand slip under his shirt was a heat and fire that he hadn’t expected. Neither did he expect that Chris’ strong hands would find its way around his cock a few hours later, teasing Darren, pulling him from sleep and making his desire for his co-star so much more evident.

Darren’s hand squeezed over his cock, twisting roughly with each upstroke. He imagined doing the same thing to Chris. His hands on Chris’ body, palm stroking his length, Darren’s mouth eliciting heady sighs and deep moans from Chris. Chris grabbing on to Darren, pupils blown wide and he came, muffling his groan against Darren’s mouth.

The last image burned in his mind and Darren gasped as he came, spilling over his fingers and onto his stomach.

Darren breathed out Chris name as he rode out his orgasm, wishing and wanting, fires of desire cresting over him and again and again.

The waves of pleasure died down and Darren allowed himself a moment to breathe before forcing himself to move. He let his head thump against the bathroom door and groped around for the box of tissues, grateful that he had the foresight to remove his shirt. He sighed as he cleaned up and righted his clothes.

He glanced at his watch and figured he could at least get some coffee going while he waited for everyone else to wake up.

Darren pulled open the bathroom door and chuckled at the sight of Chris sprawled across the bed, his hair sticking out on all sides. He moved towards the bed, smiling at how, in his sleep, Chris was all childlike innocence. Darren knew better of course, knew that there was nothing innocent or childlike about the man that had snuck his way into Darren’s heart, and recently, his pants.

He brushed a lock of hair off Chris face and kissed his cheek softly, relishing in the pleased sigh that escaped Chris.

Darren nixed the idea of coffee and opted to go and get himself a glass of water instead. He’d take one into the room for Chris when he woke up, but in the meantime he was going to take advantage of having a ready and willing cuddle buddy.


End file.
